


I don't want easy (I want crazy)

by AuraSweet13



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Samar and Aram are fucking adorable, fight me if you think otherwise, this was so much fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from charlottexking on Tumblr: Samar/Aram - Samar is sick at the hospital or gets hurt during a case - Aram won't leave her side</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want easy (I want crazy)

This was a little known fact, she was private that way, incredibly so, but Mossad agent Samar Navabi absolutely _despised_ hospitals. They were too clean. Not to mention the nurses waking her up every few hours to check her vitals. Sleep was not only an important component of the recovery process, but she also got incredibly cranky if she didn't get at least eight solid hours of sleep.

 

She was certain she would lose her mind.

Or, at least, she would have, if it weren't for Aram Mojtabai.

Every day since she had been admitted, since the case went wrong and she had gotten shot in the side by a person with exceptionally good aim, perhaps a sniper. They had yet to find the person who had shot her, but if she knew Donald, he wouldn't rest until he had done just that. The same went for Harold, actually. And possibly even Reddington (though he was debatable) and Elizabeth.

And because of that, none of them could come and keep her company, keep her from going out of her mind as a result of boredom.

Nobody, that was, except for Aram. Every day, from when visiting hours started to when they ended, Aram was right there. And every day he had something new to keep her busy. Riddles, dorky jokes (that she secretly found endearing). But even just his presence kept her calm, grounded.

 

"What gets bigger the more you take away?" Aram asked.

"A hole. Come on, Aram, give me a challenge here." Her tone was dry, but her eyes shone affectionately.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as fast thinking on my feet as you are." Aram told her, pouting, and she couldn't help laughing.

"Don't pout, it's not attractive for a man your age." She continued to tease him, finding it extremely easy to do so.

He clutched his chest as if he had been wounded. "Why are you so mean to me?"

"You make it too easy." Her tone was blunt, but the smile on her face gave her away.

"God, I hope you never stop smiling." Aram spoke before he had the chance to filter exactly what he was saying. And since she wasn't cutting him off, just staring at him with widened brown eyes, he decided 'What the hell?' and kept going. "You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. But that's not surprising, everything about you is beautiful." He blanched. "Oh, god, I cannot believe I just said all of that."

Her hand came to rest over his. "I won't hold it against you." Upon looking up into her face once more, he saw that there was a slight blush on her dark cheeks. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Well, it's their loss. But, I have to admit, I like being the only one to ever see you blush." He told her, which ironically just deepened it. "Do you think, could I maybe...?" He trailed off.

"Yes, Aram?" She asked, her tone encouraging.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Took you long enough." She told him, and then placed her hand on the back of his neck, gently pulling him to her. His lips were soft, and he was gentle, tender. Another thing she wasn't used to, but enjoyed immensely. She was vaguely aware of the heart monitor speeding up, but she didn't care. Samar could without a doubt die happy as long as he was in her life.

"We better stop before you flat line." Aram said once they broke for air, grinning.

"Hell of a way to go." Samar responded, and he laughed.

"As tempted as I am, there will be plenty of time for this after you've recovered." Aram stroked her cheek.

"Is that a promise?" Samar's brow rose as she looked at him.

"Anything you want." Aram told her, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. She let her eyes flutter shut and melted into the kiss. Eventually, he broke off, and she got air into her lungs.

"Hey, Aram?"

"Hm?" He glanced at her.

"...Knock, knock."


End file.
